hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~
Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー春〜EMOTION IN MOTION〜) es el tour de primavera de Morning Musume '16. El tour regular duró del 12 de marzo al 28 de mayo de 2016. El tour acabó el 31 de mayo en el Nippon Budokan con el Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special (モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー春〜EMOTION IN MOTION〜鈴木香音卒業スペシャル), donde Suzuki Kanon de la 9ª generación, se graduó de Morning Musume y Hello! Project. El DVD y el Blu-ray del concierto de graduación Suzuki saldrán a la venta el 7 de septiembre de 2016. Setlist Tour Regular= ;Acto de Apertura #''Performance Varies'' #*Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #*Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #*Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Show Principal #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #VTR Presentación de Miembros #''Performance Varies'' #*One and Only (12/3~3/4) #*The Vision (9/4~24/4; movido al patrón B #8) #*Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (29/4~28/5; movido al #29) #MC #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #MC #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #MC #''Medley'' ##Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Dance Performance ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##Odore! Morning Curry ##OK YEAH! #MC #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Mikan #What is LOVE? #MC #ENDLESS SKY ENCORE #''Performance Varies'' #*Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (12/3~24/4; movido al #6) #*Utakata Saturday Night! (29/4~28/5) #MC #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT ;Performance Varies Patrón A: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Subete wa Ai no Chikara Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai Namida ni wa Shitakunai - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane Fine Emotion! - Iikubo Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Sukatto My Heart A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai Patrón B: Performance Varies Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (13/3~24/4) The Vision (29/4~28/5; movido al #6) Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu Onna ni Sachi Are Koe - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura YAH! Aishitai! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki The Matenrou Show Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai |-|Nippon Budokan= ;Acto de Apertura #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo - Tsubaki Factory #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory ;Show Principal #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #VTR Presentación de Miembros #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #The Vision #Subete wa Ai no Chikara #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #MC - Yajima Maimi lee su carta y la de Sayashi Riho a Suzuki Kanon #Koe - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Otome no Timing - 9ª Gen #YAH! Aishitai! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki #MC - 9th Gen #''Medley'' ##Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Dance Performance ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##Odore! Morning Curry ##OK YEAH! #MC #The Matenrou Show #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Mikan #What is LOVE? #Oh my wish! Encore #Carta de Suzuki Kanon #Never Forget - Suzuki Kanon #Mensaje de los Miembros #Utakata Saturday Night! #MC #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |Cover = 85fb0951695994f2bb3762bb717093cf42f06092.jpg |Caption = BD Cover |Cover2 = 3d66849f4fffd86c9817f45e824ba57ea53c6854.jpg |Caption2 = DVD Cover}} #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #VTR Presentación de Miembros #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #The Vision #Subete wa Ai no Chikara #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #MC #Koe - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Otome no Timing - 9ª Gen #YAH! Aishitai! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki #MC - 9ª Gen #''Medley'' ##Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Dance Performance ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##Odore! Morning Curry ##OK YEAH! #MC #The Matenrou Show #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Mikan #What is LOVE? #Oh my wish! #Carta de Suzuki Kanon【ENCORE】 #Never Forget - Suzuki Kanon 【ENCORE】 #Mensajes de los Miembros 【ENCORE】 #Utakata Saturday Night! 【ENCORE】 #MC 【ENCORE】 #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT 【ENCORE】 Miembros que Aparecen *9ª Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (Concierto de Graduación) *10ª Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11ª Gen: Oda Sakura *12ª Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Actos de Apertura *Kobushi Factory (31/5 solo) **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (solo los días exclusivos) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (días exclusivos solo) **17ª Gen: Kaga Kaede **22ª Gen: Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa **24ª Gen: Ono Mizuho, Kanatsu Mizuki **25ª Gen: Kiyono Momohime Programación del Concierto *'Total:' 37 Shows Trivia *Los cumpleaños de Oda Sakura (12 de marzo) y Sato Masaki (7 de mayo) se celebraron durante el tour. *Primer tour de Morning Musume desde 2011 en el que no aparece Sayashi Riho y el primero con este nuevo nombre. *Nonaka Miki fue premiada con una actuación en solitario durante el show de día del 27 de marzo, por contestar el mayor número de respuestas correctas en la sección Morning Musume '16's Time of English del Hello! Project Station. Nonaka interpretó "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" en dueto con Suzuki Kanon durante el segundo MC, y "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" fue quitado del setlist. *Saito Hitomi de Melon Kinenbi fue al concierto de noche del 27 de marzo en Niigata. *Ishida Ayumi fue premiada con una actuación en solitario durante el show de día del 15 de mayo por contestar el mayor número de respuestas correctas en el segundo grupo de la sección Morning Musume '16's Time of English en el Hello! Project Station. Ishida interpretó "Naichau Kamo" durante el segundo MC, que es la canción que escogió para la examinación de canto en las audiciones de la 10ª generación. *Las entradas para el concierto de graduación de Suzuki se vendieron todas el 24 de mayo. *Al concierto de graduación de Suzuki Kanon fueron: Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, ℃-ute, Tanaka Reina, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Country Girls (sin Tsugunaga Momoko e Inaba Manaka), Suzuki Keita de Jojo Gundan, y Sashihara Rino de HKT48. Galería img20160311092304713.jpg|Visual Book img20160313024853.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki CdZgNjzVAAA4uGt.jpg|Ikuta Erina 2T_NUUAIjwAI.jpg|Suzuki Kanon .facebook_1458210912280.jpg|Ishida Ayumi SMYOYiezIcmtG4Ywjng4vjZw7cM.jpg|Kudo Haruka dUbLLoVAAEwb7i.jpg|Nonaka Miki Emotion1.jpg|12 de marzo Emotion2.jpg Emotion3.jpg Emotion4.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-01.jpg|Nippon Budokan SuzukiGradSpecial-02.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-03.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-04.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-05.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-06.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-07.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-08.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-09.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-10.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-11.jpg SuzukiGradSpecial-12.jpg Enlaces Externos *Programación del Concierto: **Tour Regular **Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *Tour Goods *Anuncios Oficiales del Acto de Apertura: Tsubaki Factory (Marzo), Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Marzo), Tsubaki Factory y Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Principios de abril), Tsubaki Factory (Finales de abril, mayo), Kobushi Factory y Tsubaki Factory (Nippon Budokan) *Discografía: **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Categoría:Conciertos de 2016 Categoría:Conciertos de Morning Musume Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 9ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 10ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 11ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 12ª Generación Categoría:Conciertos de Graduación de Morning Musume Categoría:Conciertos de Graduación de Hello! Project Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está Tsubaki Factory Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 17ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 22ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 24ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está la 25ª Generación de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Conciertos en los que Está Kobushi Factory Categoría:DVDs de 2016 Categoría:Blu-rays de 2016 de:Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special en:Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~